Prince Kal and Clark
by Daniel Fielder
Summary: When young prince, Kal-El, meets a pauper named Clark Kent who's exactly like him, the two decide to trade places for the day, while the evil Captain of the guards, Zod, prepares to take control of the kingdom.
1. Just Like the King

Here's another Smallville/Arrow fan-fic.

Disclaimer: The Prince and the Pauper belongs to Walt Disney, and Smallville and Arrow belong to CW and Warner Brothers, and the characters from that and any other DC character I use belongs to DC Comics and their respective creators.

* * *

 **Prince Kal-El and Clark Kent**  
Chapter 1: Just Like the King

For many years, England was ruled by a wise and good king, and the people flourished and were very happy. But eventually, the good king became ill and darkness fell over the countryside. As the king grew weaker, his king of the guard, a ruthless and cruel man named Zod, saw his chance to rob and terrorize the people of England. And worst of all, he did it in the king's name. It seemed that no one could save the kingdom of England from the thieving General Zod and his ruthless henchmen. Until one day several years after the king became ill.

Clark Kent and his dear friend Roy Harper were talking by their snow cone cart in winter as Clark held up several old twigs.  
"Kindling." Clark said. "Fresh kindling, right here. Can't cook dinner without fire... Right?  
No one bought a single stick of firewood, and Clark's stomach roared in anguish. He hadn't had a decent meal in months and just barely survived on what he and Roy shared.  
"Man, I'm hungry." Clark said as he rubbed his stomach.  
"Snow cones." Roy said. "Snow cones here. We've got all kinds of flavors. We have plain, lime, and lemon."  
No one came here either.  
"So Roy how's business?" Clark asked.  
"If no one takes any of this stuff soon, I'm gonna have to eat these myself." Roy grumbled.  
"Well it could be worse." Clark said optimistically. "Come on guys, secret handshake."  
Roy and Clark shook hands, high fived each other, and did an Egyptian style of dancing for a few seconds and put their heads together.  
"You always knew how to cheer me up, bro." Roy said with a smile.  
"Trust me." Clark said with a smile as he felt in his heart it was true. "One of these days, we'll be eating just like the king. We'll have lots of turkey and ham and potatoes and corn and-"  
"Ice cream, cookies, and pie!" Roy finished with a smile.  
"Fruit tarts and cobblers as piled as high as Roy." Clark called out.  
" _Give me a suckling pig to make my belly big._ " Roy said with a smile.  
" _I'm just a little guy._ " Clark said as he took a spare wheel and held it out. " _Give me a pizza pie._ "  
" _I'd have a happy place next to the fire place._ " Roy said as he knelt by the butcher's.  
" _I'd like a hat to wear._ " Clark said as he put a bucket over his head for a laugh.  
" _And thermal underwear._ " Roy said with a gasp as a winter wind rushed by.  
Roy then put an old rag around Clark's neck like a cloak as Clark held up an unsold piece of wood.  
 _It would be appealing,  
Just to have the royal feeling.  
Doing everything a little bit like a king.  
_" _Like a king!_ " Pete called out.  
" _Like a king!_ " Clark replied.  
" _Just a little bit like a king._ " They both repeated.  
 _I . . . Would love to live just like a king! (Just a little like... Just little bit like...)  
_ Just then, General Zod and his men, drove by in a large carriage. As it passed, Clark sighed and knelt beside the castle wall. It couldn't hurt too badly to see inside.  
"Hello?" Clark asked as he knocked.  
"Who goes there?" An older man with white hair asked.  
"I'd just like to-" Clark began when he saw the man gasp and open the door.  
"Come right inside." The man said with an oily manner.  
"Wow." Clark said. "Thanks."  
Clark had never really had too much experience with the guards, so maybe all his and Roy's friends just exaggerated.

As the prince left, Jax-Ur sighed with relief when General Zod stepped on his foot, and he felt like a lion had stepped on it instead of a slim man.  
"What do you think this is, Jax-Ur?" General Zod asked. "An open house?"  
"But sir that was the prince." Jax-Ur explained.  
"Then who's that you twit?!" General Zod snapped as he held Jax-Ur up to the window, and he saw the outline of Prince Kal-El sitting in his class.

* * *

Well that was a nice beginning, wouldn't you say?


	2. Kal-El and Clark Kent

Chapter 2: Kal-El and Clark Kent

Prince Kal-El, with his friends, Laurel Lance, daughter of the king's body guard, and Oliver Queen, the son of the Earth ambassador in class listening to their teacher Professor Irons.

"So to review everyone, all triangles have three sides." Irons said simply. "And the relations between these sides are known as ratios."

As Irons talked, Kal-El looked out the window and saw several small children having a snowball fight outside. Kal-El would give anything to be outside with Laurel and Oliver having fun instead of all these tiresome duties.

"Now sire," Irons said, interrupting Kal-El's thoughts. "If you could give me your full attention like Oliver and Laurel, name the three sedimentary trigonometric ratios. You may begin."

Kal-El smirked at Oliver who smiled back, and they pulled out spit balls and straws.

"Oh no." Laurel groaned.

"Cotangent." Kal-El said as he blew a spit ball that landed right on Oliver's face.

"Ouch!" Oliver called out in a loud whisper.

"Secant." Kal-El continued as he blew another spit ball at Oliver that caught him in the forehead.

"Oh, that's nice." Oliver whispered.

"Oh, what is it?" Kal-El muttered. "What is it?"

"My turn." Oliver said as he blew a spit ball that Kal-El dodged and blew back at him.

"Conical." Kal-El finished.

"Oh, grow up you two." Laurel groaned.

"Now sire," Irons said as calmly as always. "We've been over this time and time again. It's hypotenuse. Hypotenuse."

Laurel then smirked and grabbed her own straw, finally landing one on Kal-El.

"Nice." Kal-El said.

"Yes Miss Lance." Irons said. "You all made very nice shots at each other, but play time's over. Hand them over, you three."

Kal-El, Oliver, and Laurel all handed Irons their straws.

"You can have these back after lunch." Irons said plainly. "In the meantime, Kal-El, you know your father is ill and needs rest and quiet. Now I know it's hard to only have time to yourself when you go to sleep, but that's the sacrifices required for a king to be fully capable of ruling a kingdom."

Suddenly, he heard a scuffle outside. He opened the door to see Zod holding a boy down.

"Now, I believe trespassing is worthy of maybe a year or two in the dungeons." Zod said calmly.

"Captain!" Kal-El called out. "What's the meaning of this outrage?!"

"Just some riff-raff who managed to crawl into the grounds, sire." Zod said oily.

"Captain Zod, my father always taught me that even the lowliest subjects of this kingdom deserve respect." Kal-El countered. "Have him brought to me at once."

Kal-El then left for the hallway where he and this poor fellow would meet.

()()()()()

"Oh, the prince wishes to see you." Captain Zod said to Clark. "Allow me to get you started."

Captain Zod then kicked Clark right to the front doorstep of the palace.

Clark weakly walked inside as he groaned.

 _I'm gonna feel that in the morning._ Clark thought. Today hadn't been his day.

()()()()()

Clark looked around a large hall filled with tapestries and suits of armor.

"Wow." Clark remarked in awe. He then looked down and saw his reflection in the floor. "Man, this place is clean enough for an operating room."

Clark smiled and walked around.

" _I'm just a little guy. Give me a pizza pie._ " Clark hummed when he slid and crashed into two suits of armor with a helmet ending up landing on his head.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" A boy asked as a helmet landed on his head. "Oliver, if this is your idea of a joke, you need a new sense of humor."

Clark walked up to the boy and saw that they were of the same height. The two lifted up their helmets and took a peak at each other before Clark recognized not only the same blue eyes, but the same jet black hair. The other boy must have noticed too because he backed away also. Eventually, the two pulled the helmets off and looked at each other. They not only had the same eyes and hair, they looked perfectly alike. They walked around each other and starred in disbelieve.

"You look just like…" They both said at the same time and in the same voice. "I thought you were…"

"Wait, wait, wait a second." The boy said. "Let's get things settled down. I'm Prince Kal-El, and who are you?"

"Clark Kent." Clark said timidly. He'd never met the prince before, and he now understood why the guard had let him in. He had mistaken Clark for the prince.

"Well, Clark, I owe you one." Kal-El said with a smile.

"How do you figure?" Clark asked.

"I was about to die of boredom in my class this morning." Kal-El said with a smile. "Do you know what it's like to be the prince?"

"It's gotta be a lot easier than being a peasant." Clark remarked. "All I live in is an old shack with my best friend Roy, and my girlfriend Lois."

"Well I don't get a moment to myself." Kal-El said as he began rounding off what appeared to be his schedule. "Breakfast at seven. Lessons until lunch."

"Oh lunch." Clark groaned. "I haven't been able to have an actual lunch since I was seven."

"Fencing until tea time!" Kal-El continued on.

"Cool." Clark remarked. "Like the three musketeers."

"And every night, banquet after feast after banquet." Kal-El ranted.

"Bet you never go hungry." Clark countered as his stomach growled again.

"And then nine o'clock on the button, bed time!" Kal-El finished.

"Oh, bed." Clark groaned as he laid his head on the prince's pillow. All he, Roy, and Lois had were ragged blankets and a couch cushion a piece.

"Say what you like, but I envy your freedom." Kal-El sighed.

"I envy your diet." Clark countered as he walked up to a mirror Kal-El was staring at.

"Yes, but you can hang out with your friends all day long." Kal-El retorted, and Clark couldn't deny that. "No studying dreary old books. Staying up as late as you like and eating junk food. Oh, if I could take your place for just one day, I'd be content… Hey… Wait a minute."

"What?" Clark asked.

"That's it!" Kal-El remarked.

"What's it?" Clark asked again.

"Don't you see?" Kal-El asked. "I'll take your place while you take mine. I'll hang out with your friends in London while you'll be the prince."

Kal-El took Clark aside and quickly switched clothes with him, and Clark found himself in Kal-El's clothes. A blue shirt with a red cloak and blue pants with red boots. On the chest was a red S in a yellow background. Clark looked at Kal-El, and he was wearing Clark's clothes.

"But I can't be the prince!" Clark protested. "How would I act?"

"Don't worry." Kal-El said. "The only things you absolutely have to say for the day are, 'That's a great idea. I'm glad I thought of it.' And, 'Guards, seize him!'"

"But your father." Clark continued to protest. There were so many things that could go wrong with this idea. "The king!"

"I'll be back by tomorrow morning." Kal-El assured Clark. "And if there's trouble, all will know my by this.

Kal-El held up his ungloved hand to show a golden ring with the same S design on Clark's chest.

"Wow." Clark gaped. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"You'll do fine, Clark." Kal-El assured Clark. "You're looking like a prince already. Good-bye Clark."

"Uh… Good-bye… Kal-El." Clark said nervously. "You won't forget to come back, right?"

()()()()()

Kal-El smiled at Clark before hopping down and walking off whistling as he walked past Zod.

"Hello Captain." Kal-El said calmly.

Zod grabbed Kal-El by his shirt and held him up.

"Well, if it isn't the prince's little double." Zod said as he held Kal-El up. "I'll teach you to embarrass me in front of the prince."

"Actually Captain Zod, I am the prince." Kal-El said quickly as a test to see how well the switch had gone off.

"Heh." Zod smirked. "Sorry little man, but I'm not as gullible as Lieutenant Ursa."

Zod tossed Kal-El over the wall, and Kal-El landed right on the ground.

"Sayonara sucker!" Zod called out.

"Wow." Kal-El remarked. "That was easier than I thought. I'm free! I'm free! I am good."

"Clark!" A girl's voice called out, and Kal-El saw a girl about his age with purple eyes and long black hair run up. "Clark, are you alright?! When Roy told me you'd gone into the castle, I was afraid I'd never see you again. Now-"

The girl starred at him.

"Who the heck are you?" The girl asked in suspicion.

"Oh." Kal-El said nervously. This had to be Clark's girlfriend, Lois. "Why Lois, I'm Clark of course."

"Then how come you're holding yourself so differently?" Lois asked. "Clark's always so relaxed, and you're so stiff."

"Clark, there you are!" A slim boy with brown hair called out as he rushed up. "I thought you'd be dead, pal."

"Oh… Yes." Kal-El said as the boy looked like that Little John fellow from the Robin Hood stories. "That's me. Clark Kent."

"Now my dear man, I'm pretty bad with names at the moment." Kal-El said, hoping this wasn't one of Clark's friends. "Could I have your name?"

"What's the matter with the one you've got, Clark?" The boy asked. "It's me, Roy."

"Oh of course, Roy!" Clark said. "How have been, dear fellow?"

"Did Zod throw you out on your head or something?" Roy asked.

"Uh…" Kal-El said as he tried to think up a good alibi.

"Oh, don't worry pal!" Roy said with a smile. "I know it's a joke. You always use a smile to get out of bad situations."

"Well, I've got to get going." Kal-El said. "I'll meet you back here around 7 or so to head back home."

"Hey Clark, wait!" Roy called out as Kal-El walked off quickly. Clark's girlfriend was already suspicious, and he didn't want to risk Roy catching on unless he had to.

()()()()()

Lois watched the boy and Roy go off. She then looked back at the castle.

"Clark, where are you?" Lois asked as she stayed there to think.

She had known Clark for three years, and she had been Clark's girlfriend long enough to know that something was up, and that boy definitely wasn't Clark, so that meant that Clark was still in the castle, somewhere.

* * *

Well, that was a nice meeting, wasn't it?


	3. On the Other Side

Chapter 3: On the Other Side

Clark was looking at himself in the mirror.

"Man, if the gang could see me, now." Clark said with a smile when a man with brown eyes and a shaved head came in.

"Your highness, it's time for your royal duties." The man said simply as a boy that was blonde appeared with a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes who looked at him suspiciously.

"Hey sire, I'm looking forward to our fencing match after lunch." The blonde boy said. "For once I'm gonna prick you."

"We'll see." Clark said. He took a look at his list and saw that right at the top was falcon training. "Because I might not make it past the first thing on the list."

()()()()()

Kal-El rushed up to a snow ball fight with a snowball in hand when everyone tossed theirs at him, and he was covered from head to foot in snow.

"Well that was great." Kal-El said with a laugh. "I haven't done that since Laurel, Ollie, and I were kids."

()()()()()

At the castle, Kal-El removed the hood from a falcon. It glared at him angrily, and he rushed away for dear life.

"Hm." Laurel said. Kal-El never had any trouble with falcon training before.

()()()()()

Kal-El approached a dog in the streets that was gnawing on a bone. Kal-El took it and tossed it away.

"Fetch." Kal-El said. The dog looked at him angrily. "Uh-oh."

Kal-El ran away for dear life as the dog followed.

()()()()()

At the castle, Clark worked with an adhesive fluid Kal-El's friend Laurel had invented. The concoction ended up causing Oliver's face to get stuck by webbing.

"Oh my goodness!" Clark called out. "I'm so sorry! Let me help you with that!"

"No, I'm okay." Oliver said calmly. "It sure stinks though."

()()()()()

After escaping the dog, Kal-El ended up in front of a house as Captain Zod's second in command, Lieutenant Ursa, was pulling a chicken away from a young woman with black hair who had a boy of about eleven and a girl of four helping her.

"Leave my mommy alone!" The little girl yelled as she kicked Ursa in the shin.

"Ah!" Lieutenant Ursa shouted.

"Helena, no." The boy said. "Help me and mom get the hen away from this jerk.

"Relax you three." Lieutenant Ursa said with a smirk. "It's for the king."

"But it's all we have!" The woman protested.

"Well then it's all we'll take." Lieutenant Ursa said with a laugh.

"Stop!" Kal-El called out as he walked over. "As your royal prince, I command you to release that hen!"

Lieutenant Ursa just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kal-El asked.

"Oh, forgive me, 'sire'." Lieutenant Ursa said with a smirk. "It appears you've lost your crown!"

Lieutenant Ursa then shoved a large pumpkin onto Kal-El's face as she went off with the hen.

"I can't believe it." Kal-El said in disgust as he took the pumpkin head off. "Stealing in the king's name."

"This happens all the time." The boy said.

"The king takes all our food away." The little girl, Helena, said.

"Thanks for your help, dear." The children's mother said. "I'm Selina, and these are my children, Terry and Helena."

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Helena said as she tugged on her mother's dress.

"I know sweetie." Selina said as she put on arm around Helena's shoulder. "I know."

Just then, a whip cracked, and Kal-El heard one of the guards, Non, driving a carriage full of apparently stolen food.

Kal-El looked at the royal ring and put it on his finger as he got in front of the wagon.

"Stop right there!" Kal-El called out. "I am Prince Kal-El, and I command you to surrender your entire stolen inventory."

"Yeah right!" Non shouted. "And I'm the queen mother! Get out of here, runt!"

"Will this help?" Kal-El asked with a smirk as he held up the royal ring.

"Oh… Shoot." Jax-Ur said with a groan.

()()()()()

" _Give me a suckling pig to make my belly big._ " Roy hummed as he looked for Clark. "Now where can Clark be?"

He then saw Clark with a royal carriage full of food, and he was tossing it out to the people.

"I believe this will help you out until your husband's back on his feet Mrs. Wayne." Clark said as he tossed a huge turkey to a woman he knew was called Selina as she caught it. "Oh, thank you, Sire."

"Oh no." Roy said to himself. "Poor Clark's flipped his wig out of hunger."

Roy had to take him back home before he got into trouble, but it was too late. The royal guard arrived, led by Ursa and a huge giant of a man with black hair and blue eyes.

"There he is." Non said plainly as he pointed to Clark. "He's the one who showed me the ring, sir."

"You there!" Ursa called out. "You're under arrest!"

"Run for it, boy!" An old man called out as the entire crowd of peasants pelted the guards with fruits and vegetables.

As Clark ran for it, he was cornered by several guards.

"Hold on, pal!" Roy called out as he busted down a cart of barrels and rode on them to get to Clark quicker. "I'm coming!"

Roy rolled down the guards and used a low hanging banner to change direction and jump onto the cart.

"It's back home for us." Roy said with a sigh as he snapped the reins and the horse took off. "Ya-Hoo!"

()()()()()

In Zod's lair, deep in the dungeons, he drank and ate with Ursa as they laughed.

"Now I may be losing my mind captain," Ursa said as she calmed down before he let out one last, and random, laugh. "And I know you've told me that time and time again, but this boy acted like a nobleman, and he had the royal ring."

"The ring." Zod said as his eyes widened. "So it was the prince I kicked out."

"You kicked out the prince?!" Ursa asked with a mad laugh. "Oh, you're gonna get it! You're gonna get it! Nah-nah-nah-nah, nah-nah!"

Zod grabbed Ursa by her throat.

"I won't 'get it' if the prince doesn't come back, _alive_." Zod said as he smiled and got a devilish idea in his head. If the pauper was the prince, then the prince was the pauper.

()()()()()

Clark was practicing his fencing against a large suit of armor.

"Take that you vile fiend!" Clark said with a smile before Laurel and Oliver came in.

"Uh… Laurel, what are we doing here?" Oliver asked.

"You're not Prince Kal-El, are you?" Laurel asked.

"What?!" Clark asked nervously. "Of course I am. W-why wouldn't I be?"

Laurel's eyes narrowed, and Clark gulped.

"Uh… What's with that look you've got?" Clark said.

"HOLY CAP, "IT'S NOT THE PRINCE!" Oliver called out. "He doesn't know the look!"

"Uh-oh." Clark groaned. "Look, Kal-El and I met when he had me see him, and he got the idea for us to trade places, so he can experience life as a peasant. Please don't tell Irons. It'll all be over next morning when he comes back."

"Alright." Laurel said. "So, what do you think of this place?"

"Well some of this stuff is life threatening, but what life isn't like that?" Clark said. "I'm just happy that I got two good meals in today instead of one."

()()()()()

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Clark said, and Irons walked right in.

"Sire, your father is in his last hours, and he wishes to see you immediately." Irons said quietly and plainly.

"Oh." Clark said. "Well we better tell the prince, he ought to know."

"You are the prince, _Kal-El_." Laurel whispered.

"Oh yeah." Clark said nervously as he got upset. Neither he nor Kal-El had planned for the king to die that day. Kal-El would be crushed when he found out his dad had died, and he wasn't there.

"I'll let you go alone." Irons said as he left.

"I'll take you to him." Laurel said as she led Clark away.

()()()()()

Laurel and Clark left.

"Holy shoot, dude." Oliver said. "Could this day get any worse?"

"Hello, Human." Zod said as he appeared almost out of nowhere.

"Ah!" Oliver gasped. "Captain Zod!"

"Now, I'm afraid I need you out of the way for a bit while I arrange for a bright future for the House of Zod." Zod said darkly as he put a chloroform soaked handkerchief up to Oliver's mouth.

()()()()()

Clark walked down the hall with Laurel.

"So, what's wrong with the king?" Clark asked.

"He's gravely ill." Laurel said. "To be honest, I'm pretty sure Kal-El figured he'd be king by spring. He's going to be heart broken when he hears about his father's death."

"So, are you and Oliver going out?" Clark asked to pass the time.

"What?" Laurel asked. "Of course not. We're just friends."

"Sure." Clark said with a smirk before Laurel gave him another of her "looks".

"Well, here's his room." Laurel said.

"Okay, I'll just tell the king the truth." Clark said. "I'm sure he'll understand."

"My son…" The king said weakly. "Come closer."

Clark did so, and hearing the weakness and nobility of that voice, Clark didn't have the heart to tell him the truth.

"My son…" The king said. "From the day you were born, I have tried to prepare you for this moment. I shall be gone soon, and you shall be king."

The king extended his hand, and Clark took it.

"You must promise me… Promise me that you will rule the land from your heart, justly and wisely." The king said as his strength grew weaker.

"I promise." Clark said. He knew Kal-El would make the same promise in his place. Just then, as the king exhaled his last breath, the sole candle in the room went out.

()()()()()

Clark walked out of the room shivering.

"I've gotta find the prince." Clark said with a shiver and determination.

"Hello my faux prince." Zod suddenly said as he picked Clark up. "Now that our dearly departed king is finally out of my way, you'll do everything I say because if you don't…"

Ursa appeared, holding a bound Lois.

"Clark!" Lois called out.

"Lois!" Clark replied.

"Get the picture?!" Zod said with a dark smile.

()()()()()

At the hovel Clark, Roy, and Lois lived, Kal-El walked to the window and opened it as the church bells were ringing.

"Hey, what happened?!" Kal-El called out.

"The king is dead!" An old man walking below shouted out. "And the prince is to be crowned at once!"

"Dad…" Kal-El breathed. He was gone. He knew it was coming, but he still couldn't believe it. He breathed in and knew what he had to do. The Waynes and this whole village were just a taste of what had been going on all over England. He walked back inside where Roy was making some soup from Non's inventory.

"Soup's almost ready, Clark." Roy said. "I mean, Your Majesty."

Kal-El let Roy believe he was crazy ever since his save that afternoon, but the time for games was over. He slipped the ring back onto his finger.

"Now it's up to me to right the wrongs I've seen." Kal-El said. "Children going hungry. Corruption everywhere."

Roy turned and looked at Kal-El's ring.

"Whoa." Roy breathed. "You really are the prince, aren't you?"

Roy then bowed down.

"Sire, your wish is my command." Roy said.

"Roy, I owe you my life, and I won't forget that." Kal-El said. "Come on, pal. We must return to the palace at once!"

"Or to the dungeon!" Roy called out as he appeared at the door with all his men. "Get him!"

All of the guards caged Kal-El in with their spears as Roy charged at Zod, who tossed a dagger at him that got caught in his jacket and caused him to be tossed straight out the window.

"Oh… CRUD…!" Roy called out as he flew out the window, and a loud splash was heard from below.

"No." Kal-El sighed. Roy was gone and who knew what would happen to Clark once Zod had his way with Kal-El and the others.

* * *

Yes sir, things look pretty dark right now.


	4. The Coronation

Chapter Four: The Coronation

At the palace, Zod held Kal-El by the scruff of his neck.

"Let me go!" Kal-El asked as Zod just laughed darkly. Kal-El had to do something. Clark and his girlfriend were in trouble. If Clark was crowned, Zod would use him as a puppet and simply have him killed when Clark wasn't useful anymore!

"Silence boy." Zod said. "Once your pauper of a double is crowned, it will be adieu for you."

Kal-El nervously held his neck as Ursa joined Zod in laughing. Inside the cell were Laurel and Oliver.

"Get us out of here!" Laurel called out. "You can't do this, Captain Zod! My father will realize I'm missing and-"

Zod simply tossed Kal-El at her as they both tumbled down the stairs and into Oliver.

"You know, I really don't like that man right now." Oliver said simply before he caught a look at Kal-El. "You're Highness! You're here! We're saved!"

At that moment, the door closed and Oliver's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute." Oliver choked. "You're in here too. We're doomed!"

Just then a fanfare could be heard from upstairs, and Kal-El knew what that meant.

"Oh no." Kal-El groaned. "It's the coronation."

()()()()()

The coronation hall was so large and impressive Clark couldn't help but stare at it. He was dressed in a blue shirt with a red cloak and a pair of red boots, and the s-shield on the shirt was much larger than the previous outfit he wore.

"Holy smoke." Clark said in awe.

"I know it's frightening, my lord, but we have to get this over with." Irons said encouragingly.

From behind the curtains, Clark saw Zod, yank a rope tied around Lois' neck very hard as she gasped.

()()()()()

In the dungeon, Kal-El, Laurel, and Oliver arrived at the door as Kal-El shouted at Ursa.

"This little charade of yours has gone on long enough!" Kal-El shouted. "Open this door immediately!"

"Oh, shut up." Ursa said as the door opened, and Kal-El saw a figure in a black outfit wearing a black mask with a silver version of the royal family crest on his chest.

"Well, looks like the boss isn't wasting any time." Ursa said with a sneer.

"Now I lay me down to sleep…" Oliver prayed quickly as Laurel gulped before the executioner slipped a bit too conveniently, so that the axe he was holding would have cut Ursa's head in two if she hadn't ducked in time.

"Hey, watch it!" Ursa called out.

"Sorry." The executioner said in a very familiar voice. He pulled the axe off and slammed the flat of it on top of Ursa's head so hard that the axe broke in two. "You wouldn't happen to have an axe I could borrow, would you?"

"Thank you." Ursa said in a dazed way as she kissed the executioner in the general area where his nose would be. "I've had a lovely evening."

"That went well." The executioner said as Ursa passed out, and he removed his hood to reveal Roy.

"Roy!" Kal-El called out.

"Just sit tight, sire." Roy said with a smile. "I'll get you and your friends out of there."

He then took the keys from Ursa's unconscious form.

()()()()()

At the throne room, Clark was sure Kal-El would arrive soon and stop the coronation, so he figured he'd better stall as long as he could.

"Well, be seated, sire." A middle-aged man with black hair said.

"Uh…" Clark said nervously. "After you."

"Sit down." The middle-aged man said with a bit more authority, and Clark slowly sat down in the chair.

()()()()()

"Now let's see." Roy said as he looked at all the keys. "Which one is it?"

Roy flipped through them trying to find a key that matched the cell's door handle.

Laurel heard a whistle and looked from the door to see several guards approaching.

"Oh for goodness' sake!" Laurel groaned as she grabbed the keys, thrust what she knew was the skeleton key into the lock, and they all rushed off.

As they rushed on, Roy noticed a large door and saw that one of the guards had thrown a knife that he was just barely able to stay in front of. He quickly grabbed it. As they arrived at the door, Roy thrust the knife into it and held onto everyone as the door thrust open, and while they all managed to hang onto the door, the guards fell out of the tower as Roy then used his strength to get the door closed.

()()()()()

At the coronation, Clark was getting more and more nervous.

"It is both my duty and pleasure to crown you-" the man began, but Clark moved his head, so that the crown missed coming down.

"To crown you-" the man said again. "Well you're a bit antsy today, aren't you?"

"STOP!" Clark called out.

"What for?" The man asked.

"I'm the prince, right?" Clark asked.

"Yes." The man said.

"So what I order has to be done, right?" Clark went on.

"Right." The man said.

"Well then, the captain's an insolent scoundrel!" Clark called out. "Guards, seize him!"

"Seize him!" Zod called out. "He's an imposter!"

All the guards held their spears to Clark.

"But I'm not, Zod!" Kal-El's voice called out as he appeared by a far up window and hopped down by swinging on the chandelier in the middle of the hall. As he swung down, he took a sword a guard was picking his teeth with.

"Thank you, guardsman." Kal-El said simply.

"Alright!" Clark called out.

"Wow." Lois remarked from the side.

"Wait a minute, your majesty." Zod said quickly. "I can explain everything."

"Alright, I'll wait for your explanation." Kal-El said as he put his sword away.

"Your majesty is too kind." Zod said with a bow as he grabbed the rug Ben was standing on.

"Look out, sire!" Clark called out as Kal-El jumped away from the rug and managed to keep a hold of his sword.

"Geronimo!" Roy shouted out as he swung down the chandelier before everyone fell off of it and landed on an archer who had prepared to shoot at Kal-El, but his arrow ended up severing the rope around Lois' neck.

"Oh, thank goodness." Lois sighed. "Let's get that creep!"

As Oliver and Laurel assisted in keeping the guards as far away from the sword fight as possible, Laurel turned to Oliver.

"Ollie, I've always liked you!" Laurel called out in a rush as she spun kicked a guard unconscious.

"Sweet!" Oliver called out as he quickly took the bows and quivers from two archers and tossed one to Roy. "How about we go out after saving the kingdom?"

"Works for me." Laurel said with a smile.

During the sword fight, Zod slashed at Kal-El left and right and had finally managed to disarm him when Laurel and Lois suddenly appeared from nowhere and kicked Zod in both legs to cause him to drop his sword as he groaned.

"Don't worry guys!" Roy called out. "I've got that creep!"

Roy grabbed an arrow from the quiver Oliver had provided and shot it at a guard, causing him to be pinned to the wall.

"Not bad, Speedy." Oliver said with a smirk.

"Please don't call me that." Roy groaned in an agitated way.

As Kal-El and Zod resumed their fight, with Clark grabbing a sword Lois gave him to assist where he could, Oliver grabbed a battle axe and cut the rope that held up the chandelier.

"Look out below!" Oliver called out as several guards got strapped inside the chandelier which bounced as it hit the ground and ended up on its side, causing it to roll forward.

When Kal-El heard this, he cut off Zod's belt, causing his pants to slide down revealing boxers with black Zs on them. He looked behind him and saw the chandelier coming and rushed off, but he wasn't able to escape and ended up tripped by Clark and Kal-El as the chandelier took Zod and his men and caused them to crash into a wall unconscious and defeated.

"Oh boy, am I glad to see-" Clark and Kal-El said at the same time. "I mean, what a time I've-" They then sighed and laughed.

"Okay, exactly who's who here?" The man asked.

"This is Kal-El, Dad." Laurel said as she patted Kal-El's back before taking Oliver's hand. Just then, Lois rushed forward and kissed Clark on the lips.

"Okay, this day just keeps getting better and better." Clark said with a smile.

"Alright then," Sul-Van said. "I crown you, King Kal-El of England."

Quentin put the crown on Kal-El's head, as he tilted it slightly for a bit more character.

 _And now we all sing… A toast to the king._

Everyone said as Roy handed Kal-El a scepter, and Clark pulled Kal-El aside and switched clothes, minus the crown of course, and returned in his regular outfit.

"To the king." Roy said with a smile as everyone made a circle around him.

"To the king!" Clark called out.

 _To his majesty the king._

 _Ah . . . (His majesty, his royal majesty.)_

 _Long live the king, yeah!_

And so with his loyal friends new and old, including his now closest friend Clark, at his side, the new King Kal-El ruled his land as he promised he would with justice and compassion for all.

* * *

Well that's the end of that.


End file.
